Overlord, No Overlady
by Dragon Band-Aid
Summary: No one ever said a woman couldn‘t concur the world. FIRST Overlady Fic! Might change to an rated M
1. Making Do

You know… I was thinking a lot about his when playing Overlord. Why can't a woman be Overlord…lady, what ever. You get my drift, so here it is, the first OVERLADY!!! Enjoy. (I do not own Overlord in any way…except for the game, which I play)

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Making Do**

An indescribable smell hit the nose of a slumbering being. It wasn't an unpleasant odor nor was it a bed of roses, it was just earth. What ever or who ever was making the smell was digging rather fast into the earth. Small claws hit slate as the being of the earthly smell finally stopped its intrusion into the earth. On the slate that this small being dug up, had the words: Cubitus nam Umquam (Rest for Ever).

"Mastah!" it exclaimed loudly with delight. Other muffled voices were herd before the large slate was lifted. The slate obviously was there for a while for it wouldn't budge at first, but a little prying of the long talons of the earthy smelling creature and the slate broke free with a loud crack, only to be slammed on the ground in two pieces.

The light was bright, a moment of complete blindness and confusion before small creature heads where in the view of the now rather awake being. In front stood a grayish brown creature that wore a heavy coat of rags making it look like a hunchback. In its left hand it held a knobby wooden staff that had a yellow glowing light attached to the top with twine. What ever it was it seemed disappointed.

"Well, this is not what I expected, but evil always finds a way." The grayish brown thing now moved out of the line of site of the one lying down in the slate rectangular box. "Don't just stand there help." was heard in a raspy voice before the other brown creatures swarmed around the rectangular box to help up the one lying down.

Standing was new, being the one lying down for so long it took a while to get its balance back. These creatures were actually really small. Well there was five of them, all brown in color, long ears and bright yellow eyes. They wore little lion cloths and held small clubs that were probably used to smash things.

"My name is Gnarl, I am the minion master, and these" He pointed to the small brown creatures "are your minions, Sire." Gnarl stood waiting for a response from the half awake master.

"You're talking to me aren't you?" Was the first and the last thing Gnarl got from the master. Only, this voice was no master voice, it was mistress! It wasn't to feminine but you could definitely tell it was a woman's voice. The minions stopped in there victory dances and slumped into a depressed mood that they have been for a long while now.

"Not mastah" one exclaimed sadly. Gnarl sighed and shook his head. Thinking he hadn't a clue as to what to do with this lady, surely she could be the next Over Lord…ah… Over Lady.

"Mastah?" She repeated, quite confused. The young lady looked towards Gnarl in hopes for an explanation.

"Master…" there was a pause in his speech, contemplating what to do or say next. "You are the master of this evil domain. You mustn't remember, but that is ok. In time you will." The young lady just nodded. Gnarl smiled triumphantly to himself. He could make do with what evil has thrown his way. He will make an Over Lord uh… Lady out of this one in no time. After all she was recovered by the many other Over Lords, but alas she was the only one to wake up when they opened the resting place. Then again no one ever said a woman couldn't concur the world.

"Come now, I'm sure you rather be someplace more for your statues." Gnarl beckoned with his little grubby finger. "Do not worry about the minions they would fallow you any where even to the end of the earth now come we have much to do." They reached a small flight of stairs, though parts were broken, it was still climbable.

Rocks and pillars lay scattered along the floor of the throne room, the once red carped now a dull gray with many whole in it. The throne it self was quite surprisingly intact, though many of the horns in the back where broken or ready to fall off from lack of attention. It was covered in a layer of dust and dirt to the point where you could draw pictures, actually there was a picture already there, it was a small flower five petals, a stem and a leaf. A brown minion ran up with some cloth and wiped the throne off.

"This is your throne, but before you rest your evil rear on it, let us get you cloths, well cloths that actually cover you. To your private chambers then." the stairs here were cracked, but there was some rocks here and there, but otherwise they were just fine to walk on.

"The minions would get to it as soon as possible to get this place looking as it used to." Gnarl stated as he watched his new master…mistress look around.

The floor in which the chambers were in were not as demolished looking as the main floor but it still had cracks, knocked over pillars and a rather large layer of dust that seemed to puff up and dissipate into the air as one would walk on it. It was a rather long hallway before it split into different directions.

"Your chambers are located in the back of the tower, strait forward, you know just incase of any invasions." The walk took all of five minutes, five long minutes that the minion master wished could go faster. His lady's state of…undress was rather embarrassing and delightful at the same time. The private quarters were in shambles, the thread curtains that's gave privacy to those in bed were torn, the bed…there was no bed actually.

"Surprisingly the people had left the cloths in here, I guess the didn't need it or totally forgot that these thread even existed. Mistress put on something comfortable. Anything that would fit under armor. I'm sure there is something that would fit your…slim frame. I'll be down stairs waiting for your evil form to appear once more." with that Gnarl turned and left the young lady alone it her quarters.

She stood there for a moment looking around, she spotted a mirror. Quickly making her way over she looked at her cracked reflections. Long black messy hair fell to her waist, it defiantly needed a trim. Large amber eyes stared back at her, dull and lifeless as if she her self had no emotion what so ever, let a lone a soul. He face was thin, as well as the rest of her body.

She was wearing what appeared to be taters of her old cloths, though it just covered enough if you looked at her quickly, but otherwise it didn't leave much to the imagination. Lifting her right hand she slowly raised it to touch the mirror, whishing that the reflection was real. In all she looked like she hadn't eaten in years and was just so poor that she could afford cloths or even cloth.

Something red caught here eye on her raised right hand, that now rested on the mirrors cracked wooden frame. It was glowing faintly, but it was there. A red dot the size of a bear bottle cap. From the red dot pointing towards here fingers was a brown arrow, towards the right a red arrow, towards her arm a green arrow and towards her left a blue arrow. What in the world it was, was beyond here, it didn't hurt when she touched it, but it seemed to be swirling with some strange power. Dropping her right arm she made her way to the cloths the Gnarl pointed out for here to wear. There wasn't much of a choice, but it sure beat wearing what she was wearing now.

A red robe hung loosely on a small hanger, it was embroidered in gold, leaving the design of dragons. The other was a black pants with a red top. The top could be tied with a black sash that had a gold dragon embodiment. The person who wore this before her liked dragons apparently.

Deciding on the red and black outfit she shed her rags and proceeded to get dressed. That is if she could just figure out what went were…pants…they went on legs right..or was it on your arms.. She wasn't sure so she tried both, they appeared to fit on her legs better than her arms. So the shirt went on her upper body, that made sense to her. Finally dressed she headed back through the long hallway and down the flight of stairs.

"Gnarl right?" she receive a nod from the minion master. "What…what is this?" The young lady pulled up her sleeve slightly and handed her hand to him as if she was going to receive a kiss from him.

"Why this Mistress, it lets you control the minions when your out doing evil deeds, tough long ago the Over Lord had to wear a gauntlet in order to control minions, it seems evil thought it was better to have on permanently on ones evil hand. But we'll get to that latter, you can't run around taking over the world without armor to protect your…imposing form. The armory should be up and working now. Lets head down there now." A flight of stares down was all it took to get to the hot room that was called the armory.

"Giblit here, is a rather strong fellow so he was appointed the task of making armor and weapons for you. You see all the metal here is infused with the life force of your minions here, so be careful and not kill your minion off so fast down here. Now Giblit measure your mistress and get started on her armor right away evil needs to get started soon."

The little brown minion, Giblit ran over and started to measure out his mistress, small mistress was the only thing that he was thinking when he was finished with his measurements. He quickly left to start on the armor and weapon for his mistress.

"The armor won't be ready for a while, why don't we take a tour of the minion hives." Gnarl said as he ascended the stares in his humped over state. His mistress could only fallow, she herself had no clue as where they were going, let alone know what a minion hive was.

"Minion hives, M' Lady is where the life force you collect is stores and is later made into a minion when you need one. See how your brown arrow on your hand glows as we reach a minion gate. Minion gates let you summon the minions of your choosing. What does it feel like My Lady?" Gnarl really not sure what it should feel like when you have the Minion sumoner attached to your hand.

"It tingles, not in a bad way or anything, it just tingles." Gnarl just nodded and told her to try and summon some minions. Pointing her hand towards the minion gate she thought of getting one of those weird creatures out of there and standing next to her. To her and to gnarls surprise a minion did pop out and rush around for a second or two before standing behind the mistress.

"There you have it M'Lady, your first summoned minion. What ever you did just there to summon this one do that for all. Now lets put this minion to work on repairing your evil domain. When you go harvest more life force you would obviously get more workers in here. Brown minions aren't there only ones that you could summon, red, green and blue also could be summoned. Brown minions are more of the up front fighters. Red's are one who can attack from a far with fire. Greens are great with ambush, but sadly smell bad. Blue's though clean and tidy don't fight, they heal." His mistress seemed to pick on things rather fast, then again all evil doers did.

"Now of you could just swing around here, you would see the heart of your domain. This is the tower heart, it lets you move about quickly throughout your domain, I mean the lands you have been at or have already concord. It also lets you know how many minions you have in each hive and how many you have lost. You don't have to worry to much about the last part, if we start getting low on minions I would tell you." Gnarl moved back into the minion hive area and then back up the stairs.

"There isn't much I could teach you right now, but when your armor is ready we'll head out into the world and start your rain as an Overlady. Now you could do what ever you want M' Lady, I will call you when your armor is finished." with that Gnarl went back down stares hoping to find some tasty beetles running around.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Review Please. More chapter coming very soon.


	2. Lady Andromeda

Second chapter, made it long. I hope you like it. Review. Thank you.  
I don't own anything in Overlord, but I do own this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Lady Andromeda**

"Your armor is ready." Gnarls voice cut through the over lady's day dream as she sat on her throne waiting for her armor. "it should fit just perfectly, Giblit is very good at what he does." Gnarl stated as he descended the stairs with his lady in tow. One could instantly tell that work had been done down in the armory.

It was hot and it smelled of that weird smell of hot metal. "Giblit wake up you fool, your mistress won't wait for ever for her armor." Gnarl gave a good kick to the head of the one names Giblit. Giblit startled out of his slumber shot up and gave a small squeak when he saw his lady's tall form in front of him. She didn't look mad, just amused.

"Mistress! For you" he said as he carried the armor to her. Surprisingly the armor was light but strong enough for fighting. Her feet and legs were covered just like any other lords were, only this time the top had a more feminine side to it.

It was smooth at the waist, no six pack detail needed to be made. The breasts were covered a well but it did not reach her shoulders, in fact her helmet, shoulder and arm were attached to each other. Over all she looked ready to fight and take over, the only thing missing was a weapon.

Speaking of which, Giblit ran to his mistress once more with metal gauntlets and a long sword. The sword was nicely crafted, not embellished or anything just a simple wooden handle covered in cloth with a long piece of metal that was sharp enough to cut through anything. Giblit received only a pat on the head from his mistress before she headed upstairs. Giblit gleamed and did a small twirled in joy for getting any attention form his lady.

"Let us do a practice run why don't we? This is the jester, he for sure could use a good knocking about he needs to understand who's boss." The sound of jingling bells and out of place laughter couth the mistresses attention.

"Lady of Nothing!" The weird jester creature laughed out.

"Nothing ever intelligent comes out of that one. Do try to ignore him, but for now lets have a good time." Gnarl stated absentmindedly. "Go ahead take a good wack at him my lady." And so she did. The jester flew up and then back down in an ark, to land on his head on the stone floor. The other minions pointed and laughed loving to see others in pain.

"Well done." came Gnarls voice from behind. "Hit sheep like that and you would have an army of minions in no time."

"Bringer of Hurt!" The jester cried out. "Lady of nothing!"

"Lets go and concur some land my lady. I'm sure by now you are dieing to try your weapons and minions out." Gnarl was existed that evil once again would rule,

"Andromeda. That's what I wish to be called."

"Of course Lady Andromeda. A fitting name for you, after all you would soon be the ruler of men." Gnarl chucked slightly. So that's what she was thinking about when she sat on her throne. Gnarl led her into a small pond in the front of the throne room.

"This is where you can also access the tower heart, now lets go to the closest village which is Spree." Gnarl and Andromeda disappeared from the tower to reappear near a meadow.

" Sadly this is as close as we can get to the town. My lady see over there. Those are sheep. They repopulate rather fast, so no need to worry about their small pathetic lives. Now attack the sheep and get some life force." and just like that Andromeda summoned some minions and attacked the sheep.

"Sheepees" was heard several times and then a lot of laughing and panicked baas. In no more than two minutes all the sheep were dead and the field was smeared with bloody foot prints and pools of blood.

"For mistress!" Andromeda looked down at her minions and found them holding light brown energy. It was then quickly picked up by her right arms glowing thing and then disappeared all together.

"Life force mistress. Many creatures in this world hold life force each color represents the color of the minions. Obviously these brown lights help you summon brown minions." Gnarl explained as he moved on towards Spree. The place was covered in trees, flowers with sinning birds. "Ugg, all this nasty goodness. It makes me sick." Gnarl spat at the ground in disgust. Spree was a small town, with wooden fences, mostly made up of farmers. As Andromeda neared the gates she saw a bunch of men with pointy…pitchforks.

"Ignore then my lady. Those men can't do much damage to you. You also have the minions on your side." By the time she reached the gates, the gates seemed to be lifted.

"I told you it wasn't a Halfling. Much to tall and way to much armor on."

"What do you want?" The other man asked as soon as the other one stopped talking. Something was wrong by the looks of it the town was on high alert. "are you with those dam Halflings?" Andromeda shook her head no. She had no clue was to what a Halfling was. "Prove it to us. The Halflings came here and raided all our food. If you get that back to us we'll let you in."

"It seems we don't have a choice in this matter. Now I'm going back to the tower to make sure things are getting done. Have a wonderful time chopping those Halflings up my lady." Gnarl excused him self and waddled away in a hurry.

Heading further down the trail of a dirt road that had wheat to one side and a moat to the other, Andromeda found a small band of short people walking her way. Where those Halflings? Was her only thought.

"Halfman!" Her minions chanted. This caught the attention of the…Halflings, they quickly lifted their weapons and charged. Andromeda froze what was she to do? Her minions sensing her uneasiness, attacked the approaching Halflings. Spears, clubs, blood and even at times a minion went flying before Andromeda caught on to what was happening and joined in the fight.

The first hit she landed chopped the head off of a Halfling. It was a weird feeling, feeling the sword lash through skin then tendons. At first she thought she could get the sword through the Halfling, but in the end it's spine gave out to the pressure and the force in which the sword had hit and snapped in two. The sword came slashing through the other side spraying blood everywhere.

Though she manage to only kill one, the minions had gotten the rest. Andromeda felt the trill of her first kill and just wanted more. If this is what it felt like to slaughter someone, she didn't mind at all.

'Well done mistress' the voice startled Andromeda, it was Gnarl. What was he doing in her head. 'don't look to alarmed, the tower heart lets me talk to you directly, I could also hear your ever dark thoughts so there is no need to speak out load at all.' Gnarl explained hoping to come the mistress down. Andromeda moved on, hoping this time not to freeze up in the beginning of battle.

'My lady, see those barrels right there. Sweep your minions there to break them. They always have stuff in them like weaponry for your minions.' Gnarl was overjoyed that his lady was doing great on her own.

As said Andromeda sweepped her minions over to the barrels and watch them break them once the barrels broke with a loud crack, she found weapons on the ground that minions picked up quickly in excitement. She headed further down the dry and dusty trail that the villagers called a road.

It was about a good thirty minute walk before she reached a house. She herself was way to big to enter it so she made the minion go in instead. Braking of dishes and toppling of chairs and other various furniture was herd before several sounds of "for the mistress" was herd. The minions came carrying out sacks of gold as if it were some offering to a god.

'Ah. Gold. This would help greatly. We could defiantly use the gold for supplies, plus every Over lady or lord would need to have money to show off. There bound to be more in other Halflings homes.' Gnarls voice was once again herd in Andromeda's head. Andromeda tracked further down the road. This time the road curved to the right as well as stopped down. At the bottom she could see more Halflings, they were guarding the entrance to there village. 'Go and concur my lady' was yelled into her head. When she got back she would kick Gnarl into oblivion for giving her a headache.

Quickly making her way down Adromeda made the minions attack first before engaging in battle herself. This time she didn't freeze up but gladly helped with the blood shed, surprisingly the gates to Halfling village was closed to her as well, but that didn't stop the minions from bashing at the door. Ok, so they can tare down gates too, this should make getting in easer. Boy was she wrong, as soon as the gated came down in a boom, they were bombarded with Halflings all holding different weapons. Spears, knives, swords and even small axes were swung around in hopes of defeating the intruder.

'My lady I think it's about time you learned to use that fire spell of yours.' Angered that she wasn't informed of this before Andromeda thrustted her left arm out to find a fire ball shooting from it and hitting one of the Halflings. A cry of pain was heard from him as he ran around hoping to douse the fire, in a few short seconds he was dead. Some minions screamed 'burn, burn" with delight while the others laughed but they all kept on fighting. After a few minutes of more fire balls and fighting the Halfling barrage died and silence greeted the young Over Lady.

Look around she found that her minions were in some wear. Several of them had torn ears, one was limping and another seemed to have lost an arm in the process. They probably healed. Looking about she found a small engraved stone that now shown with red color. Her right arm itched, looking down she found the center of the thing glowing.

'This is a portal gate My lady. Now that you have been here and activated it, you could come back here anytime you deem fit.' Gnarl explained. 'lets see if we could find that retched food that the Halflings took form the farmers in Spree.'

Walking about Andromeda found that there was only more little houses, though now ransacked and pillage for gold, she couldn't enter. A few yards away she spotted a large weal, next to it she found a door big enough for even her to enter it. Good, that means that the Halflings could get a rather large packaged of food in. Hoping for the best she made the minions turn the weal, she entered the large house.

Inside she found not just another gate but a minion pit. Summoning more minion she realized she could only summon fifteen at the moment. 'as you know tested you could only summon so many minions, later you might find several magical objects that could help you not only control more minions but also do more spells.' Lessons that could have been taught to her before she left the tower.

The sound of crashing of plates and cups on the floor. Looking up she found her minions pillaging and drinking in a small room. There were no Halflings in sight, but still the minions could at least be quite, either that they could at least stay by here side. Now how was she to call them back. Just ash Andromeda was thinking that her right arm hummed a low note. The minions stopped what they were doing and quickly ran to her. Now that was done Andromeda proceeded further into the domain of the Halflings.

--

Feeling angry was the understatement of the day. How many Halflings could one bloody fucking place hold? Was the only thing at the moment that Andromeda was worried about. Seven rooms she has gone through and each and ever room sure had gold in it but also ten to twenty half size men, that didn't seem to like the idea of guests in their home.

Was this even the last room. It sure felt like it, but of curse it led strait into another corridor that led into a room that had…a large bundle of food. Ok. So this was defiantly the last room, summoning her minions to her side once more she made several lift the large create of food so she could bring it back to Spree. That is if the farmers hadn't just arrived to take it.

"You found our food, thank you so much."

'You know you could kill these worthless sacks of meet and keep the food for yourself. I'm sure you could use it better than they can.' Gnarl stated something for the first time in two hours. Not wanting to fight anymore Andromeda let the farmers take the food back to Spree. 'oh well. Now you could enter Spree, but if you want to head home first that is fine.'

Andromeda headed to spree, the way back was faster than the way to bundle of food. At her arrival she received many cheers and thanks. Her minions not caring much for the applause rushed towards a table fill with cups of beer and drank their fill only to urinate all over the place several seconds later.

"Hello I'm Archy, I'm the mayor of this town and I personally would like to thank you for what you have done. This was our winter rations, without it we would have starved or died over the winter." The guy shook Andromeda's hand. "though I was skeptical at first when they came back saying a young lady with armor returned the food to Spree. But now that I meet you I sure am convinced. So who are you young miss?"

'Bah, foolish man. Good words and a friendly hand shake is no reward for you mistress.' Gnarl chimed in.

"I am Lady Andromeda, fourth in line for the throne of Overlord."

"Quite the fancy title you go there miss." Archy whistled in shock.

"Mistess!" several of Andromeda's minions shouted in glee.

"So these rambunctious monsters are yours. That explains how you could go through the Halfling home when we couldn't. So Andromeda…"

"Lady Andromeda, or Mistress would do." Andromeda cut in. If she was going to rule the world, why no have people respecter.

"Yes, Lady Andromeda. What land do you rule over exactly that give you that title?"

'See, I told you my lady. These worthless sacks of meet are rather stupid.' Gnarl chuckled out.

"Over the land of Spree currently. But soon to be more."

"I never had no ruling foke here, not that I heard of you. But I guess we farmers should just go to our crops and pay our taxes. Then again I never heard royals lying either. So what can I do for my lady?"

'he could start by paying us some taxes. See if the have a crane available. We going to need that if we are going to fix the roof and the second floor.'

"You have a crane here?" Archy nodded. "I'm going to need to use it for a while."

"No problem, we haven't the need for one, so take it. It's over there." He pointed out. Calling her minions over Andromeda sent several of them towards the crane.

"Bring that to the tower and stay there, I don't need you here anymore. The rest go home as well." With the devotion of god knows what the minions scurried off quickly to please there mistress. Turning from the "stupid meat sack" called Archy Andromeda took herself to a gate she teleported back to the tower.

Arriving in a puff of black smoke, she found the castle look more like a construction site. Not only was the crane already there it was already being used to life stones that where cut to replace the non existing or crumbling ones. Scaffolds were put up along the roof and sever parts of the walls.

The throne it self was actually now repaired. Three layers of spikes, baggiest one being in back, adorned the side. The top had spike on each side with an odd design in the middle of it. The throne was dusted now shined. Not only that but a big red pillow was put down so she could sit comfortably on her throne for a long while.

* * *

It was a long chapter. Review. Thank you.


	3. Boredom

A message to my readers and those who posted comments. First Thank you! Second, English is my second language and I'm sorry for the mistakes, I'm trying my best. As long as you can understand it I am happy. Still I am sorry for that.

This chapter is just a fill in, it kind of helps with the story. But its not all that important.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Boredom**

Andromeda sat upon the plushy red velvet pillow staring at the now patched up ceiling. Nothing really special about it, just wood here and there to hold up the roof, but it was sure better than listening to Gnarl talk on and on about the duties of an over lord, lady, what ever it was Andromeda didn't care much about it.

"Though, other times you would need to handle the situation differently, but other wise it's just like that." Gnarl took a breath in after that sentence ready to speak once more.

"You done?" Gnarl shut his twisted mouth shut with a snap of annoyance. "Good, cause I was about to fall a sleep. I know you mean well and all, but I tend to get bored with extra detail. Now if you will, what's next?"

"Well, there is a peasant from spree wishing to….tell you about something." Under Gnarls breath on could hear "Stupid meat sack, can't figure things out, with out a royals help."

A young man stepped forward, he had been watching her and Gnarl for a while now, hoping to get his chance in front of the Lady of Spree. The weird creature with the jester hat was making fun of him the entire time and he truly wished to be out of here and a way from that awful creature. He stood about six feet, brown hair and eyes. Farmer for obvious reasons, like the smell of cattle that was rolling off of him in waves. He opened his jaw to say something before closing it quickly and looking around as if he had no idea where he was.

"What is it?" Andromeda asked with no care to the world, she had better things to do, like get life force or track down the other hives.

"I…uh…there is I mean…" Andromeda glared at the stuttering fool, it seemed to only make him more nervous because he just opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water for a good two minutes. "You see, there seemed to be something going on next town over, I was wondering if we should worry about it. I mean there had been an occasional knights visiting Spree, but nothing to serous, you know." Andromeda looked at Gnarl, why was she told this, she wasn't sure.

"It's nothing to worry about you troublesome peasant. If it was your Lady would be out there seeing to it. Now go home, she has things to do." Gnarl snapped angrily. The poor man ran right in fright all the way back to Spree. "It seems we have intruders on your land M' Lady." Andromeda was amused, Gnarl seemed to play things off as if she and even he knew about everything that happened on their land.

"Yes, I gathered that much my self. Knights…I wonder what they want with little old, boring and not even worth caring about Spree?" Andromeda sighed out. She was looking towards the pond that seemed to hover right over the Tower Heart, nothing really was interesting over there, but it sure beat looking at the pruned and twisted face of Gnarl. For some one so knowledgeable he could have been better looking. "What the town is next to us?"

"To the west is the Elf's forest, to the north are…a lot of mountains of snow…to the east is some small town, though mostly composed of stone, not a farming community." Andromeda sighed not truly caring for what lay where.

"Gnarl, I told you before. Spare details, you lost me after 'To the west…' Gnarl shook his head, wondering why his Lady was so….short tempered? No that wasn't the words. Ditsy, probably it…but not exactly what he was going for. Forthcoming, well yeah, she didn't seem to mind letting him know he was annoying, old, smelled weird, ugly and all the other things she has yet to call him too.

"Gnarl, your doing it again aren't you?" Gnarl sighed. She seemed to know what Gnarl was thinking about all the time, nothing got by her. Two…no three days of staying in the palace and Lady Andromeda seemed to read him like a book. "Try not to do that while I'm here… it makes me want to….bash your head into a wall or something." Andromeda smirked triumphantly when she head the minion master take in a short breath at her…threat. Not that Andromeda would really do it, but it was fun messing with him anyway. "Hay Gnarl…' Gnarl hummed to tell his Lady that he was listening. "How does a royal keep themselves occupied when not feeling to…battle and plunder?"

"well, the Lords in the past would take a Mistress." Andromeda rolled her eyes, it was the 'Lords would have done this or that' thing again. "In your case, get a…man. Though it's a bit early for that…how about…I really don't know" Gnarl said. Andromeda eyes swiveled to the minion masters form.

"Did you just say 'I don't know?' Gnarl just nodded, quite complexes as to why his Lady would care about that. "You never 'don't know' something. I guess I should make this as a holiday."

"Fun!" One of the brown minions in the throne room shouted.

"Beer!" Shouted another.

"I'll think of something." Gnarl stated wit his lips tight, hating the fact that his lady was making fun of him.

* * *

Short I know, just a fill in. Review if you like, you don't have to...Though I would like some ideas...I'm getting writers block. Thanks.


	4. You Anger Me

Thank you for all that reviewed, surprisingly some of you helped me with my story, so to that THANK YOU!. So anyway, I don't own Overlord, blah blah blah and that whole shebang. To the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
****You Anger Me**

Gnarl, the minion master coughed into the sleeve of his rag like cloths. Now that the minions finally cleaned off the stairwell that led upstairs to the library, he was able to access it. . It wasn't as wonderful as it used to be, but some books did manage to survive in the years in the weather. Mumbling to himself about his lady's mood swings lately, he wished for a better understanding as to why there was even a lady put with all the other Overlords crypts.

Throwing yet another book at the pile of books behind him Gnarl went on took out another book from the green mossy shelves. No title on the book was visible, but no other book here had tittles either, all of them where worn away. An Aha! Was herd all of a sudden in the quite room and part of the hallway. Then a loud and aggravated on fallowed after.

"Of course once I find the book that I'm looking for I find that is has missing pages." Gnarl kept flipping anyway, hoping and praying to the evil gods that what he was looking for was still in the book. "hmm." He stopped at one chapter. _Lady. _Was the title. Skimming through, it just started out about lady's of the Overlord, but no Overlady…and then two sentences held the attention of the minion master. _One Overlord had a lady that was worth being called a Lord her self. He berried her with him in hopes one day she would rise and rule the world._

We'll that explained everything, well almost. What Overlord was dumb and love stricken enough to do that? Gnarl not really like the idea and not having a choice either flung the book over his shoulder and walked down the long hallway and down the flight of stairs to see how his moody lady was doing.

"M'Lady, how are you this morning?" He got a glare in response, ok…maybe she was still mad at him for last night. Had he known his lady just got out of her bath he would have knocked, then again he didn't know she was even taking a bath in the first place so when he walked in. He saw his Lady in the buff, not that he was arguing or anything, his lady was one hell of a lady, but then again, this was the Overlady he was looking at and at the end he wound up with a burse on his head from her kick and of him landing on the floor head first.

"I had said sorry times and times again last night and this morning M'Lady, I truly had no idea you were…bathing." Gnarl didn't like her silent treatment. If she stopped speaking to him, then maybe the minions would stop listening to him and he couldn't have that. He needed someone else to take the heat of her angered persona.

She just glared at him more. Ok, so reminding her of the incident wasn't such a good idea. Then Gnarl head a sigh.

"Ugg. You think being a woman would be easy." Gnarl looked up confused, wasn't she just angry at him? Not again, her mood swing.

"Uh, Lady Andromeda. May I as what is wrong?" Gnarl really didn't want to find out, but it was better to get on her good side when you can't seem to figure out what mood she'll be in next.

"What are you stupid?" Anger again. "Can't you tell when I'm in pain?"

"The Tower Heart heals you M'lady, you should not be in any pain."

"And here I thought you knew a lot of stuff. As a lady, I am to give an heir to a lord, and for that to happen I have to be fertile…I am in no relationship to conceive for there I must suffer what we woman call out own privet Hell! Do you need anymore help figuring this out?"

Gnarl stood stock still, his brain slowly ticking by and processing the information that he was given. He was having his own hell right now, with his lady going off the deep end with random emotions.

"How about we do something to take your mind off it? Kill some something, take your anger out at the world ." Gnarl stated and then whispered "As long it is not me, I'm ok for it."

"Fine, Let me beat up those knights, so they could suffer like I am." Lady Andromeda literally jumped off her throne and ran to the tower heart with such glee, it looked like she was running through a field of…dead bodies (in her head). An over excited lady that was happy to get some blood shed done was at the moment the best thing for the world.

---

Whipping around Lady Andromeda slashed her sword through yet another armored human. Angered that these knights didn't know when to give up and for the fact that her abdomen was hurting for the past two minutes. The twenty or so knights that were left stopped their useless swinging of their weapons and backed off. Lady Andromeda found herself looking at a young man.

"That's Lord Harith. An arrogant young man M'Lady. He has these knights to protect him, so he shouldn't be to hard to kill, heck he won't even be a challenge." Gnarl rang into her head.

He had long silver hair and violet eyes. No armor was on him, but he did have royal cloths on. Red bottom shirt with a white over top that covered him almost like a cape.

"Bah, definitely one of good heart. What fun it would be to corrupt this one. Lets see what this puny weakling has to say." Gnarl spat.

"You are the master of these…creatures, please, tell them to stop this. There is no need for violence." Andromeda called back her minions with a low long hum. They had seemed to run off in different directions and now where pillaging boxes and barrels for stuff. "Thank you." He only received a snort from Andromeda and laughing from the minions.

"What do you want?" Andromeda asked. Harith stepped back slightly giving off the expression of shock.

"You are lady!" He exclaimed loudly.

"You expect a man to do this? Typical."

"That's right M'Lady show him a woman is not afraid of a little blood shed, or world domination." Gnarl hollered out. Growling Andromeda made sure once she got back she would kick Gnarl for that this time.

"I…no disrespect worrier, but did you really need to bring you and your…creatures here? We had not done anything to -"

"Keep your knights out of Spree! That is my domain." Harith stepped back slightly as Andromeda stepped forward, only he tripped over his robes and fell on his rear-end with a grunt. Andromeda loomed over him ready to strike when the knights moved to protect their Lord.

And in no more than three seconds a second fight of that day broke out in the town square. Minions went flying, some do to attack while others do to being knocked back. Andromeda cut three knights in half, her sword had no problem going through their pathetically structured armor. Looking up she found Harith running for the safety of his palace.

'What Lord doesn't bring a sword with him?' Andromeda thought.

"A Lord with no brain cells. Get him My Lady. His head would do greatly above our spacious fire place." Andromeda needed no encouragement from Gnarl, her way was clear and she wasn't going to let him get a way, though what she was going to kill him for she had no clue, she didn't care, as long as someone else was feeling pain.

Catching up with the poor excuse of a lord was a little tricky for someone in armor, but Andromeda was able to do that and even run past him so he would have to stop so he wouldn't impale himself on her sword. He was panting and sweating but also he looked scared. He looked at the tip of the sword, down the sword it self and up the arm of the holder to look up at the helmeted face of the lady who had manage to not to only escape the knights but kill them too.

"What do you want with me. I'll keep the knights out of spree. Just don't kill me." Harith's words were not only huffed out but where also said in fright.

'Has this Lord have no back bone?'

"Cut him open and find out!" Gnarl seemed rather excited to kill him.

'What aren't you telling me Gnarl?' Andromeda hiss in her head. Silence was her answer. 'I'm going to kick you extra hard if you don't tell me.' Gnarl made a gruff gasp.

"You were planning on hitting me! My Lady!… He's the grandson of that hero that killed the former Overlord."

"I'm sure your grandfather had told you lots about his conquest and all, but lucky you…you get to receive the wonderful death that your grandfather really deserves." Andromeda laughed out in mockery. If this was the grandson of some hero, sniveling and asking for mercy…the hero himself had to be some sniveling brat as well.

"That may be true, but I had done nothing to you! Please-" Harith was cut off when the sword that he had been staring at a little while ago got closer to his neck.

"Shut it you. I can't think strait with that noise you call your voice." Harith shut his jaw tight with a snap. He turned his eyes to find several of those creatures that she controlled running up to her with pieces of gold and odd glowing circles. Both things were absorbed in to her right hand, the same hand she was holding the sword to his throat with.

"Nice choice of words My Lady. Actually if I may, why don't we take this poor sap home and put him in the dungeon? I'm sure you could have fun with him later." Gnarl for once to day had a good idea, why think of something know when you had the time of the world to think of something cynical.

"Minions." All the minion looked towards their mistress waiting for her orders. "Take him back to the palace. Place him in a cell." Andromeda turned to Harith, "You, you will wait till I think of something…pleasurable." and with that Harith was knocked out with the back of Andromeda's left gauntlet hand and carried off to the portal. No knights fallowed after, not that their were any alive to fallow that is.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Review!!!


	5. Day off

Sorry that it took me a long time to update, things have been happening and I couldn't write more. But here I am, back again and writing. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my chapters.

* * *

Gnarl promptly received a kick from his lady as soon as she emerged from the black smoke. Its wasn't hard, but it left its mark for the lesson. Andromeda huffed and walked to her throne only to stop short. Lord Harith sat sniveling at the base of her throne chained like a dog.

"And what pray tell is that?" Andromeda pointed to Harith.

"That would be the man you just imprisoned, I realized that the dungeons weren't fixed yet to I thought we would keep an eye on him here. Under your feet." Gnarl shrugged the pain of being kicked off and proceeded to the throne. Harith looked at Gnarl in disgust and then looked at Andromeda. He yanked on the chain around his neck looking uncomfortable. Completely ignoring his existence Andromeda proceeded up the stairs to her room.

Getting armor off was an easy task for Andromeda all she had to do was unclip a few clips and then let the armor gently slide off, well ok, not gently slide off but land in a loud heap on the floor. She quickly through on the gold robe and removed her hair from under it. A knock sounded at her door.

"My Lady, can I come in?" it was Gnarl. He seemed to have learned his lesson on barging into rooms.

"No, I'm heading out." And with that Andromeda stepped out of her room in her red and gold attire and swiftly walked back to throne room with Gnarl in tow.

"I don't plan on going anywhere for a while Gnarl so I'll have time to…play with this Lord." Gnarl didn't say anything, not that he would. He himself wasn't sure if his lady's…private hell is still here or it moved on and he had only wait for a month for it to return.

Andromeda sat on her red plushy pillow and looked at the sniveling Lord. He sat there, like a dog, looking at her with fear. How he managed to look at her through all the tears pouring down his face was amazing to Gnarl and Andromeda though neither of them showed it.

"My lady, if you plan on thinking you might as well put your feet up." Gnarl gestured towards Harith as if he was some sort of stool that could be moved. Harith took in a sharp breath looking from Gnarl to Andromeda, he searched her face to see if she really was thinking of doing that.

"As much as I would love my own personal footrest all covered in silk, but that's what I have you for Gnarl." Gnarl huffed in agitation but took a step back praying to the dark gods that his lady was joking.

"Then again, what good is a man for?" Gnarl stayed where he was, far out of his lady's immediate grasp.

"Perhaps you can just leave him chained to your bed, and when you feel up to it you can have your way with him." Gnarl looked at Harith with amusement when he saw the young man's eye open in fear and his mouth opens and closed like a fish out of water.

"P-p-p-please don't." Harith stuttered.

"Oh, don't worry; I won't use you for a foot stool. Gnarl is short enough for that job." Andromeda joked. "However the bed…BED! Gnarl I don't even have a bed!" The conversation turned on tangible material. "or a proper bath, or a bunch of other stuff."

"That's what gold is for. But we are going off topic here, how about we just keep him here as our amusement.

-----

Andromeda sat on her newly required bed, which actually was Harith's bed, but she took it from his chambers back at his palace. Now that he lived…at the base of his throne, he wasn't going to need it. It was plushy with red silk covers and light brown pillows. The covers on the bed had gold and dark brown embroideries, very fancy embroideries.

"I still hold my idea of chaining him to the bed my lady. He could and wouldn't do anything to you even if you did sleep in here." Gnarl smirked at the thought of Harith chained to his mistresses bed while she had her way with him.

"Gnarl…don't even think about it." Andromeda said in disgust as if she could read him mind and see the twisted images in his head. "I'm not having him in this room and I'm not having my way with him.' Andromeda laid further back into the bed and sighed. "Gnarl, get out. I'm going to sleep." And with that she pulled the covers over her body and went to sleep. Two hours later shuffling was herd in the master bedroom.

"Please, don't. Please. I beg you." A sobbed plea was heard. Then a short shut up and do as your told fallowed after. Clink of metal was heard and then salience.

"Now be good. I bet you won't try anything now." Gnarls raspy voice sounded through Andromeda's dark dream.

"Gnarl, what are you doing in my room?" Andromeda stated groggily.

"He tried to escape. So I thought I would give him less courage if I put him close to you he would be discouraged."

"I don't want him here. I told you that…what ever. Just let me sleep." Andromeda turned away from both Gnarl and Harith. Gnarl sighed and then turned to Harith and gave him don't- you- try- anything look and walked out.

Harith looked at the chain attached the bed post and tugged on it. It didn't budge from where it was attached. He then looked over his old bed to find his current…captor sleeping in it. To him she was actually rather pretty for someone so deadly. She was powerful, strong and independent. A woman no once could find now a days.

Harith shifted from the floor to sit on the bed three feet away from Andromeda. Long black hair flowed everywhere giving his captor a rather docile look. Sighing Harith laid down and all was quite in the palace.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Review


	6. Ah, Water any One

Sorry it took me a while to update. Schools a bitch.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Ah....Water any One**

Andromeda woke as the first rays of sun hit her bed through the open wholes they called windows. She watched as specks of whatever floated about it the rays as if they had nothing better to do in her presence.

She suddenly heard and felt someone take a sharp breath in and let it out behind her. Startled she flipped over and somehow manages to land on her feet on the floor as well. There lay Harith, all calm and unaware the murderous glare he was receiving from his former bed mate.

An ear piercing scream could be heard in echoes throughout the floors of the palace that awoke many. Andromeda had no qualms of hitting or killing anything, reared her arm back once more and flung it against Harith's chest. Another echo was heard.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another.

Gnarl barged open the doors to his Lady's chamber to find Andromeda straddling Harith on the bed fists rising and lowering on Hariths chest as Harith let out screams of pure agony. Andromeda hearing her door being bust open whirled around and glared at Gnarl.

"This is the second time you've done that Gnarl. I told you this time it would be worst." And before Gnarl could even react to the statement, he was sent flying out the window by a powerful kick.

"And you." She slowly turned to the whimpering man on her bed. "You should learn to sleep on the floor. That ever happens again I'll have the minions attack you and I'll cook and eat for dinner what's left of you." With that Andromeda adorned her armor and left her room.

Hours later Gnarl managed to come back to the palace with dirt from where ever he landed on his face. He looked at the still seething Lady on her throne.

He didn't speak, like he dared, it was probably the first time he ever felt fear when it came to the master of the evil domain. He slowly approached and stood a bit more than usual way from the throne.

"Gnarl." Her voice rang out like a blade. Gnarl flinched slightly but looked up to his lady's turned face. She was somewhat calmer, not a lot, but enough. "Go see if Harith is up." And just like that she turned her face away and watched the minions do whatever.

Gnarl sighed, calling a minion and relaying the message. The brown minion saluted and then rushed off to do the task. The minion came scurrying down and slid to a stop at its mistress's feet.

"Man up, but pain." The brown minion stated in his not so clear sentence structure. Andromeda nodded and dismissed him.

Harith came down a little latter, apparently the minion had removed the chain that held Harith prisoner to Andromeda's bed. Harith was clutching his chest and winced every time he took a breath. He stopped at the bottom and looked at Andromeda with aw and fear.

"A beating was not necessary." Andromeda sat up straight, from her lounging position on her throne, at that statement. She glared. "One hit would have been enough, but I'll never forget to sleep on the floor." Gnarl cleared his throat, as if he was telling someone to say something. Harith seemed to understand. "uh…My Lady." It had seemed that at some time during

Andromeda's seething Gnarl had talked to Harith about show of respect. He probably threatened Harith with another beating from her.

"Gnarl. I'm heading out. Watch him." She gestured to Harith as if he was some sort of pet. She popped herself of the partly crumbled throne and headed for Harith's old town, Mayberry.

Mayberry was not special place, just a bunch of buildings squashed together to create a stone town. Andromeda learned that the sewer system that ran under the city the last time she was there, though she didn't give it much thought to going in. The townspeople kept saying that there some really weird blue looking fish. Hearing this, Gnarl believed that the blue fish were the blue minions.

It was wet, muggy and smelled like something died then died again. Andromeda gagged when she entered but otherwise ignored to the smell.

There were many water bugs about, all different shades of blue. They stuck out against the moss and brown walls that made up the structure of the sewage system.

With ever little one she stepped on a blue light was absorbed right away. Blue life force was needed anyway, but Andromeda couldn't find a minion hole. She had to abandon her browns at the water as they couldn't swim well, great at drowning but not swimming.

The water being up to her knee's was no big deal, but right now, in the deeper parts where the water reached her waist, Andromeda wasn't sure what swam around her. Not that it mattered; she was wet and starting to get chills. Suddenly she heard a voice and she knew for sure it wasn't

Gnarls voice.

"What are you doing in there?" Andromeda looked up.

There stood the most beautiful man Andromeda ever saw. He looked shocked to find her in waist-deep water in armor. "Get out of there sir knight. You are going to catch a cold." Yet another man who thought she was a he.

"Perhaps you could help me. I'm looking for some blue looking creatures about knee high." Andromeda slowly wadded through the water to a plank the she could used to get out of the water.

Her armor protested her movement when she reached for the ledge to pull herself up. The young man, when she finally face to face, was even more beautiful close up.

Long blond hair was held by a red thread. Blue eyes scanned her. He was a about an inch or two taller than Andromeda. Broadly built but still thin enough not to be considered over muscular. Very little armor was on him, though he did carry a sword. The young man was now just starring at her. He backup from Andromeda slowly.

"You're…" he started.

"Yes, I am a woman. Now that we have that out of the way. Have you seen-" Andromeda saw a blue minion waddle from one side to the other behind this new man. "Never mind, I found what I was looking for." Andromeda stepped around him and caught up to the blue minion.

It was blue, and definitely looked like a fish, but with legs and arms. It was holding something, but it was dropped as it yelled "Mistress!"

It ran around her for a couple of seconds before tugging her armor to fallow. After a few minutes more blue minions joined.

"These things are yours?" Andromeda turned to find that the young man was fallowing her. "They have been really helpful down here. They seem to like clean things, they clean the water

here."

"Good for you. I'm taking them back." The young man looked startled.

"Please don't. they are the only thing keeping me company down here." Andromeda turned towards him.

"You live down here. In this soggy ass place?"

'My lady. The dungeons are done; I took the liberty of putting Harith down there.' Silence greeted her head again. 'oh, you found the blue minions!'

'Little late for that Gnarl.'

'Who is this?'

'A man who lives here…with them' Andromeda didn't receive a response. Shrugging she made the minions hop into their minion hole. She paused at the thresh hold of the portal back to the throne room. Andromeda turned around. For some strange reason she couldn't leave the man here, all by himself.

"Your name?" The young man looked up startled to Andromeda's voice.

"Erebus." He answered.

"Come." Andromeda commanded. Erebus was hesitant at first but moved forward. As soon as he got a reachable distance Andromeda grabbed him and though him through the portal before going in herself.

Gnarl stood shocked as a young man came barreling out of the spring at the end of the throne room, while Andromeda calmly walked through it. The young man gowned as he lifted his head from the black marble floor. He looked around franticly and then turned to Andromeda and the walking green prune.

"My Lady," the gray prune began. "Harith is situated in his new home."

"Erebus. Welcome to my home." Andromeda said as she sat on her throne. Erebus looked around again, this time a little slower and less franticly. "It still needs some work, but it's livable. Gnarl here is in charge of minions and other small stuff while I'm out doing my stuff. Do listen to him, we wouldn't want you getting hurt." Andromeda, by this time had taken her helmet off, stood up and went to change her clothes.

* * *

A PERSONAL THANK YOU TOO ALMOSTINSANE WHO BETAD THIS CHAPPTER. THANK YOU!!!!!!


	7. Bad Week

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME. classes got in the way. If there any grammatical errors, i'm sorry. I did not send this to my beta. Im sure my beta is also dealing with school. I tried my best.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
BAD WEEK **

Gnarl watched his Lady's new companion, Erebus. He was a strange fellow, just walking around and looking at everything. He had kept out of the way of the minions, but occasionally he would talk to the blue minions. Gnarl turned sharply to his left when he heard someone clear their throat. It was a knight from Mayberry.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I uh..." The knight looked around. "I mean is your lady here?"

"What about your lord?" Erebus asked. "You do relies that he's...locked up down in the dungeons."

"That lord is no concern of us. He only acquired us by payment; we serve those with true ability with a sword." The knight responded.

"Nice to know where your loyalties lye." Andromeda said as she walked down from her room to her throne. "Gnarl, the sheets on the bed need changing. Do not let the minions do it, they ripped the last set." Andromeda dismissed Gnarl.

"Erebus, there are a bunch of rooms upstairs if you wish you go take one up or you could just stay down here and I could just give you a room." Erebus looked between the knight and then the Lady of the palace and made his way to the staircase. Erebus didn't want to know what they were discussing.

"I thought you would dispense after Harith was...moved out."

"You had come back once; we thought you had taken over Mayberry."

"I have, what do you need?" Gnarl at this time waddled down the stairs and stood beside his lady.

"We were wondering if you wanted us to deal with the people in the town, they are not quite taken to you. Some have not, well just a handful."

"I'll get to it. Just round them up." Andromeda stated as if the people were cattle. The knight clicked his heals together and walked out. "Gnarl, what am I going to do?" Andromeda rolled her head to look at Gnarl. Gnarl just blinked not quite sure what to say. "I'll go look at them people I guess."

A few hours later Andromeda made her way through Mayberry. The knights that were posted here and there striated every time Andromeda walked past and then relaxed. The people on the other hand would stop and stare at her; those close to her reach and turn of the head bowed or curtsied in her direction. The captain of the guards meet her at the edge of town square, he saluted but kept quite otherwise when following Andromeda.

"They are all elves," Gnarl says." The captain just nods. "Why?"

"They are servants to whoever could afford them. Most of them work in the palace. They want to know why they still have to work there if no one lives there anymore." Andromeda didn't really care much for these elves, but she had never seen one.

The elves were long eared, think framed and rather pathetic looking huddle in a bunch surrounded by knights. A knight had stepped forward and said some words to the elves that caused one elf to hit the knight's chest plate. Instantly the elf was cut down by the very same knight.

'Gnarl. How difficult will it be to bring everything from that little tower to this palace here in Mayberry?' Gnarl was mumbling something to himself at first.

'Not that hard with extra hands. You don't really plan of moving do you?'

'That palace is big enough; these knights could do the watching instead of wasting minion on that job. Plus the servants here would have something to do. I also remember you mentioning that the tower can float why not just pick it up and shove it somewhere and connect it?'

'Do as you wish.' Gnarl sighed. 'I'll get the tower moving.' With that Gnarl waddles away to get the tower moving. Andromeda at the time stepped forward into the circle of knights and elves. The elves were a yelling and ranting at the knights to let them go.

"SILENCE!" Rang through the air. Everyone stopped moving, even the little cricket in the valley at the edge of town. "Enough out of you. I took over this place and leave it in the care of the knights for a while and what do I get? A rowdy bunch of elves, what do you guys could possibly want?" No one moved, like anyone dared. "Apparently nothing. Go back to work; you have a palace to prepare for my arrival." With that everyone dispersed.

"You are staying here in Mayberry my Lady?" The Captain asked. Andromeda gave the knight a look and then headed towards the palace.

The palace was…pretty, that's the only word that Andromeda could come up with. The marble floors, adorned with red carpets, widows covered in red silk, red drapes here and there. Red and white where not the color scheme she liked, but it worked. The walls where huge, compared to the towers. Suddenly there was a loud boom and then a rumble.

'Tower was successfully moved.' Gnarl stated. 'Oh, the tower smashed in the west wings roof…kind of destroying it. That could be fixed I'm sure.' Silence for a minute before Gnarls raspy voice sounded in the hallway she was standing in.

"White, white and more white. What a bother, the scheme will defiantly need to be changed. For now that is not the main priority. Oh, My Lady, Harith took a tumble when we moved the tower hit his head. Can't seem to remember who he was." Gnarl had this weird gleam in his eyes, like he really wanted to mess with Harith.

"Do what you must Gnarl." Andromeda sighed. She seemed rather tired all of a sudden.

"Also, you're going to feel tired. We had to use a lot of power to move the tower, which also included some of yours." Andromeda kneed Gnarl in the head for not telling her earlier and stalked off.

The throne room was bigger than the towers but it didn't have the Over Lord effect, that Andromeda was used to and secretly loved. Andromeda slowly walked towards the throne, taking in the majestic feel of the room and the power she suddenly realized she had. She sighed as she sank down on the surprisingly comfortable marble throne.

Stretching her feet out before her she relaxed for the first time since she woke up. Her dreams where plagued of a man she couldn't't seem to remember, but he obviously knew her, for he kept calling her love. He was hard to see, covered in armor head to toe like she was. His battle ax read to strike at his nemesis that was closing in on them. He just kept saying 'Go, leave now or you'll die. Go, love. GO!' and that's where she would wake up.

Andromeda heard a whistling noise; it sounded more like a cat-call than a humming whistle. She looked in front of her instead of the ceiling. There stood Erebus, he was looking around the room with amazement.

""Nice isn't it"" Andromeda asked him. He nodded, still in too much aw to speak. ""It could use a different color scheme, but right now we are focusing on the west wing that got destroyed to Gnarls miscalculation."

""Could use some black, maybe blue. How about just do the minion colors?"" Erebus asked. Andromeda just shrugged. She may have been a lady, but that didn''t mean she knew about decorating…unless you consider blood spatter everywhere as decorating. "You're not really in the mood for talking color schemes are you?" Erebus asked. He seemed to know her pretty well for meeting her the day before. ""What are you planning on doing now?""

""Relaxing. The move took a toll on me.""

""I can tell. There was so much power in that crystal that I went blind for a moment when it flared to life. Though it did dim for a moment then brightened again." So the Crystal took some of her power just to move the building."

""Erebus, why don't you deal with decorations here?"

" With that Andromeda got comfortable, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

A small cough woke up Andromeda from her nap on the throne. Lifting her head, she cursed herself for even thinking of sleeping on the throne. Her neck hurt and her but had fallen asleep. The room was dark now, candles where lit here and there to give the place light. There were elves here and there.

One was lighting candles that went out, another was hanging drapery, while others were milling about. There was an elf at the base of the throne, laying out a long rug. At the moment he was just starting to cover the first step up to the throne.

He rose his hand to his mouth and coughed once again, he was either sick or the dust on the floor was getting to him. He looked up briefly and gasped. Startled he hurled himself back and sputtered a bunch of words that sounded more like baby talk than apologies for disturbing her. At this point the other elves stopped moving and watched.

Andromeda took her time to stand up; she actually enjoyed seeing the fear of this elf, knowing that any moment she could chop of his head or just leave him be. Not really wanting to deal with a mess in her newly acquired throne room she tiredly made her way out of the throne room and made a right turn. She didn''t know where she was going, but right seemed to be the direction she chose.

It took Andromeda about an entire minute to realize that the palace corridors where no longer red and white, they were different shades of blue. Pausing she looked around and then remembered in her sleep fog brain that she gave Erebus the objective of redecorating the palace.

Shrugging she continued on to reach two glass double doors that led to the back of the palace. There she found the tower sitting in the middle of what once was… a flower patch. Gnarl was there as well. Screeching orders left and right about building something…walls and roof was what Andromeda could get out between the panes of glass. Opening the door quickly she stuck her head out to be blasted in the face with a cold breeze, that woke her up.

""Gnarl."" Gnarl stopped his ranting and turned towards her. ""It's late and you're making quite a racket."" Not caring much for his answer she pushed herself past the elves and the minions working to get into the tower and made her way to the tele-porting pool thing.

The forest in which Andromeda traveled to was filled with pockets of water here and there. Then again, she herself was standing in one the pools, wet again. Wadding out onto dry land Andromeda looked around. She was hoping to find a minion hole somewhere in this soggy ass place.

Andromeda cracked her eyes open. There was a distinct smell of burning wood, it reminded her of a burning village. Groaning as she sat up, she was surprised to see her self in a small gross hut.

The floor was made of dirt, the sealing was made of twigs and long grass and the fire pit looked like it wasn't cleaned in weeks. Andromea's hair fell in front of her face, this was the first time since she "woke up" that she had her hair down.

"Oh! Your up. I'm glad to see you awake, I was beginning to think you were in a comatose state. How are u feeling?" Andromeda looked away from her long flowing hair to the lady standing within her personal space. The lady seemed to sense her uneasiness to her being too close backed up and put a fish on the table.

"I am well, though sore. Where am I?"

"Your in the Hellen swamps. I found you not to far from my hut here. What where You doing out there in the first place? Don't you know that the swamp gets dangerous at night? Unless you are the fighter that has responded to our help wanted posters."

"No I'm not the fighter, what is out there. I remmeber seeing a light before blacking out."

"That's the swamp spirit."

"Swamp spit?"

"Yeah. It comes out at night and kills people who are wondering out there. No servives, we find dead bodies ever morning. Poor souls. But you mannaged to servive...some how. So, what's your name?" The girl talked too much for Andomeda's likeing.

"Lady Andromeda."

"Your a lady! I'm sorry. Had I known I wouldn't have talked as much. We peasants tend to say more than needed." She smiled sheepishly.

'No. Really.' Andromeda said in her head. Sighing Andromeda stood up slowly. She wasn't sure how long she had been out and healing.

"How does one get out of the swamps without getting attacked by the Swamp Spirit?"

"Headding out now will do you no good. Its dusk so you won't get far. If you head out tomorrow morning, bright and early, you'll be able to get out by dusk tomorrow. Then again it depends which way your heading."

"Closest town would be what?" Andromeda asked.

"Mirshare. That's east of here. Head that way." So east it was for Andromeda.

'Hopefully I will Find a minion hole or a portal somewhere. It is a town after all. The former overlord had to have concured it.'

"Your a really deep thinker. I was calling you for the last five minutes. Is something wrong?" Now that Andromeda thought about it, she had not heard Gnarls voice at all. He was probably spasing out that he couldn't reach her.

-  
BACK AT THE TOWER

"I can't find her!" Gnals voice screeched thought the stilled dust. Erbus came running in yelling how a person can't just disappear like that, especailly someone with a talking device inplanted in her...or something like that. It wast just a bunch of yelling together between Gnarl and Eribus with Harith singing the wheels on the buss.

-  
BACK WITH ANDROMEDA

Actually Andromeda didn't want to think what was happening there now that she couldn't reach them.

"Are you trying to use magic?" Where the hell did that came from? "Your consintrate really hard. I Heard that people with magical abilities sometimes have to consintrate really heard to make a spell happen. We'll you won't get that done. Magic won't happen here, the spirit makes sure of that."

'Thats probably why I cant connect to the tower.' Sighing Andromeda sat the table for the small meal that would help her heal a bit more.

"After dinner I'll change your bandages." With that it was silent for another thirty minutes for dinner.

Slowly the bandages came off and the young lady gave a startledcgasp. Andromeda looked down thinking her body was bleeding out but there was nothing wrong. No open bleeding, pussy wound, just a white line from her shoulder to he hip in a jaggid line on her left side.

"You where bleeding, and bleeding, and bleeding from the wound yesterday and now...now there's nothing..nothing but a scar. How?"

"I heal fast." The lady looked up from Andromeda's torso. "May I put on my shirt now?" the crazy lady just nodded. "What is your name?"

"Oh! Krista. Heal fast. Lady... you've been out a week." Krista inclined her head.

"Krista then. I will head out in the morning. I...aprecate you help with my wounds but I have... people that are probably freeking out because they can't find me." Andromeda said completely ignoring Krista's words.

So that very morning Andromeda left first light after wrestling her bed partner to get out of the covers.

Mirshare wasn't as glorious as Mayberry, but it did have that 'im doomed' look to it, which for some reason made Andromeda feel right at home. It was a gloomy town, fog clung to the high buildings, but being so close to the swamp it made sence. A few people milled about in the morning as Andromeda walked though the gates of the city. Few number of knights stood here and there, but otherwise ignored her as she walked through.

Sighing as Andromeda made her way thought the gate she was happy to be out of the swamp. She had fallen into several waist deep water pits and actually once tripped and fell into a mud puddle... She didn't look her amazing Over Lady self, but at the moment she couldn't care less.

"Been though the swamps Sir Knight? Looks like you had quite the adventure." One of knights at the gate snickered out.

"You try going though the swamp with an attacking swamp spirit and then have to trudge though god knows what with a wound and have to wind up in this town. You'll look like me too." There was few moments of silence from the knights.

"Do you need a healer? Or a shower Miss?" Another knight asked with a slight laughter to his voice.

"No... I need you to go out there and kill the swamp spirit that attacked me." No one moved. "Thought so. You men have no balls to fight, at least I survived the attack, though I'm not sure if you tin cans can even step into the swamp with out peeing your self." With that Andromeda stormed away into to center of the city.

Suddenly she head yelling in her head. It was Gnarl. "My Lady... Oh thank god you are ok. Where did you go? Are you wounded? Where are the minions? Quick find a portal and get home!"

'Find a portal. Where?' Andromeda looked around, nothing. She walked around slowly looking, well feeling, for any sign of a portal or minion hole. After a few hours later Andromeda found a portal...only she had to walk though thorny bushes to get to it.

'Really? Can this day get any more...annoying?' Sighing she trudged though it in her partially damaged armor and felt the pull of magic before she wound up facing the cielling in the tower with Gnarl looking at her. Andromeda was actually happy to see Gnarls ugly green face and at the moment she didn't mind letting Gnarl know that.

"I'm actually really glad to see your green twisted face Gnarl." With that she passed out right there on the floor thankful for the towers healing ability.

"Harith... Stop that. You'll wake her up and I will be the one to get hit for it." Gnarls voice was the first voice Andromeda woke up to the next morning of her home coming.

"You two are so strange." Who was that...it didn't sound like Harith or Erubus. It was way to smooth to be Gnarls voice. Openng her eyes Andromeda found her self lying in a red and black theemed room, the curtains where closed and the only light was provided by a small fire in the fire pit.

The voices come from behind a door. Slowly Andromeda slid off her bed and stood up. A small pardon was heard before the doors that the voices where coming from opened slightly and then closed quietly. Looking over her right shoulder, Andromeda spotted the elf picking up some discarded, shredded cloths. Realasation dawned to Andromeda that one, she was naked and two, that was what was left of her former cloths.

"Elf." Was all Andromeda said to hav the elf servant jump slightly and look up towards her. "I need close." The elf nodded deposited her torn bundle on a chair and made her way to a door left of the bed chamber doors. Opening them up the elf stopped.

"What would you like to where?" Andromeda didn't realize that she had a choice, so she slowly walked over to the closet...walk in closet. There where a whole bunch of stuff, from pant outfits to formal puffy dresses.

"You have a visiting lord in Mayberry... My Lady. Perhaps a dress...not those really puffy ones. I'm sure you want those burned." The elf said as she was shifting out outfits for Andromeda to look. The was this nice black dress that had slits on either side of her legs showing enough thigh without looking like a whore.

"Nice. He's young so this would come in handy My Lady." The elf was strange, but she gave away information as if Andromeda had already known all the facts even though she was out cold. "Lord Ulesh said he had seen you walking around his City by the swamp. As if you'll trudge in those waters just for pleasure." The elf laughed at her own joke, not really caring that her lady didn't share the same funny bone.

Lord Ulesh was not what Andromeda, well young looking, but he had the voice of an eighty old man. Not only that he smell like stale garlic, that had a dieing rat attached to it. He was hunched over slightly and had missing teeth. Andromeda met him in the hallway on the way to the throne room. He had been looking at something on her wall but turned when he herd her walking towards him. He had this gross, lecherous gleam in eyes. Andromeda sneered at him and the actually young man next to him and walked off.

"Andromeda." The voice had come either of the two men in the hallway. Who els would call her that without knowing she was lady. Andromeda turned ready stay something about being rude. "Where is the lord of this town?" Was the old man stupid or did he just not know? Andromeda wasn't sure but she hopped the first.

"Your looking at her." There was silence in the hallway before Harith came running in.

"Lady Anromeda! Gnarls being meeeeeen." He said with a childish voice.

"Stupid boy, leave her alone. She's dealingwith these people." Gnarl ran in after him and bopped him on the head. Which had Harith sitting on the floor weeping like a child.

"Perhaps we can talk in another room Lady Andromeda." The lord said looking at the scene before him. And with that Andromeda and her two guest made there way to the throne room.

Sitting down on her ever so comfortable throne, Andromeda crossed her right leg over her left, giving the men a nice view of her well toned right thigh. The younger man, if you looked closely, gulped and shifted slightly and then cleared his throat.

"Lady Andromeda, this is Lord Ulesh." The young man gestured towards the old dieing man. "I am his son Prince Lagom."

"Pleasure. Why have you come into my domain?"

"We heard you had a really powerful fighter here. We were wondering if we paid you to borrow him to fight off the swamp-"

"Swamp Spirit. I had a feeling you had come for that. What or who was this spirit?" The two royals looked at one another in a silence of words between one another.

"She was my wife. She had died many years ago in that swamp. So she haunts it to this day, killing anyone who trespasses." Andromeda was surprised to hear this. Was that why the spirit let her live? Was it because she was a woman? Or a woman a power? "I'm sure you fighter can figure something out. I just want to put her to rest."

"What was her name?"

"Kathleen."

"All right. We'll discus payment after the deed is done." With that Andromeda stood up, slowly walked down her throne steps and started walking out the room."You are welcomed to sleep for the night or you may head home. The knight will be sent to you."

* * *

REVIEW!


	8. Kisses

Sorry for not updating for so long. I had already written this chapter a while ago and totally forgot to upload it. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 8  
Kisses **

It was one of those days where Andromeda didn't want to move. It was a few days after she had returned and no fucking thing was going to make her go outside. Sighing once more Andromeda looked towards that window in the throne room that showed her the view of the west wing of the palace.

It was finally fixed and had a hallway leading to the tower. Gnarl had said he was doing something in the tower, not that she really paid attention to what it was but it seemed important.

"If your that really board maybe you should go and do something, instead of sitting here and sighing." Erebus said as he helped the elves light the throne room. It was his way to keep busy, helping the elf servants.

"What ever... Erebus." Erebus looked at her, it sounded like she didn't care what he said or she was calling him after the what ever. He wasn't sure which it was. "Erebus, you know Mayberry better than I do." Erebus nodded slowly not sure where this was leading. "Show me around." Well it was something to do.

"All right." He said as he watched Andromeda descend from her throne. Her decent wasn't as elegant as he used to see her do it. He presumed it was because she was still recovering from her ordeal in the swamp or the wound she got in the swamp had done some permanent damage to her.

Erebus hoped that she was just still wounded, he hated to think it was the later. Especially with her kind of body. Erebus shook his head slowly clearing that last thought out of his head and followed after the retreating lady.

It was a rare sunny day in Mayberry. It was pleasant day for a walk and the towns folk did just that. They milled about and talked about the latest news of the town and them. Unknowing that the lady of their town was taking this opportunity as well to look around the small city she didn't know much of.

"What do most people do here, it's a city. I know farmers work the land." Erebus nearly tripped at her question. He was surprised she didn't know anything at all. "Don't think I'm shit stupid, I know there are jobs here. But other than that... I can't think anything else."

"Well, most walk around talking to a close friend or loved ones. There is a maze in the garden section of Mayberry. One could walk through that maze all day and talk. The children play games in the street. But otherwise there isn't much to do." He finished explaining as they reached the last step of the grand stairs that led to the palace front doors.

Andromeda was looking around, well more like observing how people interacted with one another. There was a man and a woman walking with one another. The woman had her arm looped around that man's arm. They were talking and laughing as they walked by unaware that they passed by their queen. One thing Andromeda knew right then and there, she didn't understand how to interact with people or what those interactions meant.

"Erebus. What are they doing?" She pointed towards a couple that was making out. Erebus looked over and then blushed. "Erebus?" Andromeda at the moment was not looking at him, but when receiving no answer turned to find his face all red. "Are you choking?" Erebus just looked at her surprised, she actually sounded worried.

"No! No..My Lady. That is what we call a couple. They were just displaying their love for one another." He saw the disgust on Andromeda's face right away.

"They look like they're trying to eat each other." Erebus sighed. He guessed that she wasn't all that experienced in this kind of relationship or she just found love disgusting.

"Stop them." She ordered a knight by her. Knight seemed to sigh and walked over to couple and broke them apart. He got a few angry curses from the man, but the knight seemed to talk him into a calm before leaving.

"Show me this mazzing foliage." Erebus laughed slightly and offered him his arm the Andromeda, who looked at it. "Ah!" She exclaimed as she finally figured out what he wanted her to do. Slowly and uncomfortably Andromeda linked her arm to his by the elbow.

"Its called a maze. Its supposed to get people lost in it."

"What a strange place to put something torturous."

"It's not torture. It's fun." Erebus laughed a little.

'Your evilness. The prince of that swamp is back.' Gnarls voice vibrated in Andromeda's thoughts.

"We must postpone our…walk through the torturous foliage. It seems we have guests." Andromeda looked toward the front gates of the city to find Prince Lagom walking with a few of his knights.

"Lagom, what can I do for you?" Logam looked at Erebus up and down slowly and gave a distasteful scowl. His white coat still in pristine condition gave off a glare into Andromeda's eyes making her squint and scowl.

"Why don't we conduct business inside, away from all these…common folk?" Andromeda turned with Erebus still attached at arm and headed up the stairs. A long flowing skirt was easier to walk down the stairs with than up.

In the end she had to lift the semi puffy dress in the front so Andromeda didn't trip. Andromeda didn't let go of Erebus's arm until she was at the entrance of the throne room. The elves were still there, they were just dusting now.

"Clear the hall." The elves scurried around themselves and left the hall in the matter twenty seconds. Andromeda sat on now cleaned throne. "Let me guess…you want the knight to come now?"

"I hate to ask you again, but its…Mother has become a trouble, she has attacked one of our walls. The citizens are growing scared and do not like that we aren't doing anything about it." Lagom said slowly. Andromeda thought about it. 'Go now…or wait? It's not like I had much planned.'

"I shall, speak with the knight." Andromeda stood. "Wait here a moment." As Andromeda left the throne room she snagged an elf by her arm. "Watch the prince in there. Make sure he doesn't leave the room." The elf nodded nervously, but scurried into the throne room. Andromeda sighed as her quarters came into view. Gnarl was already standing there.

"Gnarl. Watch over the place… I have to play knight. Time to kill a vengeful wife swamp spirit." With that Andromeda closed the door and adorned her armor.

This was a new set, the last one got too damaged by the swamp. This one was a bit more silver in color. The sword was the same, just with the better grip. "I won't be able to contact you while I'm in the swamp, this time I'll take a bunch of blue minions with me."

"What of our…guest?"

"He'll be leaving with me." Andromeda made her way back to the throne room, hoping that the prince wasn't smart to figure out that she was the knight. The elf was still there, she had kept herself busy and not suspicious by dusting. "Elf." The elf startled and turned towards Andromeda, bowing slightly. "Get lost." The elf all but ran out of the room.

"Knight…" The prince started. "We're is your lady?"

"Busy."

"Do you know what's…"

"Do not think me daft. I know what's going on. Let's go before I change my mind." With that Andromeda was escorted to the swamp city, Mirshare.

Mirshare apparently was also having a sunny day as well, beside having their eastern wall crumbled by a vengeful swam wife spirit the people were about. They seemed rather glad to see their prince return, but all got quite when Andromeda made her way through behind the party of knights.

"My fellow people." The prince said. "This knight is here to vanquish the evil presents in our swamp. For this knight is a woman, is only she can get to it. Wish well for this knight." Andromeda practically snorted out loud with the well wish.

Getting a good luck is going to help her, but her skill. Blue minions were great at killing magical creatures, perhaps that all she needed. The people continued to mill about after the small speech. Prince Lagom turned toward her and sighed. "I wish you much luck Knightress. How will you kill this spirit alone?"

"I never said I was going to be alone. I have creatures that cut magical ties easily." Andromeda felt the power of a blue minion spawning pit close by and willed the blue minions to come forth.

"Where will find these creatures?"

"They come when I ask them to. See." Andromeda stated as a blue minion rushed by the princess legs and came to stand behind her, soon nine more fallowed it. "I shall be leaving. Of what I know this spirit won't come out till night falls." Andromeda turned and headed back out of Mirshare into the swamp.

Night fall came rather fast and so did the doomed feeling the swamp seemed to have. The blue, blended well into the swampy waters which left Andromeda the only thing sticking out while she leaned against a tree trunk and she sat one of the higher roots.

Her silver armor a beacon to anyone who was looking. The swamp was filled with the sounds of frogs suddenly grew quite. Andromeda rose to her feet feeling the chill of strong magical power ripple through her. Suddenly there was a bright light and a beautiful woman floated ten feet away from the blue minion hole. She seemed weary of them, but otherwise made no move to attack Andromeda as she had done before.

"_Knightress." _ Her voice echoed about. _"I had attacked you last time we meet. I am sorry for that."_ Andromeda wasn't sure how to respond. _"I'm sure you have question. Let me answer most of them if you are willing to listen." _ The spirit gestured with her ghostly white hand toward the root that Andromeda was standing on. Andromeda sat down slowly, quite not sure what the spirit had in mind.

"_As you already know my name is Kathleen. My husband is the current Lord of Mirshire. I had died by my husband's hands. I had long forgotten about what, but all I know is hatred for this man. He had asked you to kill me. But I never truly meant to hurt you. Any man that enters this swamp dies. I am driven by this hatred towards my husband to kill any man. My husband had throne my deceased body into the swamp to get rid of any evidence that I had died."_ The angered spirit of Kathleen took a calming breath before continuing.

"_I ask you that you kill him, there is no way of you killing me, but I am willing to lend you my power to do so. For I can't exit this swamp, but you can. Give the man who had killed me his justice. But now that I look at you, I feel this evil that runs through you. And I…Like it. Shouldn't two powerful women fight together to get rid of…week men?" _Andromeda knew the spirit had a point. What use was a man in the world who killed women. Then again, what if there was a way to take the power of this spirit permanently? Worth a try. Plus she could get some killing done.

"You have a deal spirit." Andromeda stood up from her sitting position and stretched.

"_I'll bring us to the edge of the swamp, I'll give you my powers then." _The spirit glowed slightly and Andromeda found herself at the edge of the swamp with her minions. The spirit floated at her side sighed. _"Let us do this." _The merge wasn't too painful but it left Andromeda slightly breathless. She could feel the magic of the spirit floating through her. Lifting her left hand Andromeda concentrated on creating a fire ball. The ball quickly came to her and got big rather fast. A predatory glint and smile appeared on Andromeda's face before she started to laugh and how powerful she felt.

'Ah. My lady. So good to see you.' Gnarl stated as Andromeda walked over the bridge of the Mirshre. It was now early in the morning. A few people wondered about, getting their stalls ready. Andromeda knew she could flatten this city now.

'Gnarl. I made a deal with the spirit in the swamp. In return I get her powers. Can't you feel them?'

'Yes I can. The Tower Heart glows brightly now.' Gnarl sighed happily. Andromeda ignored his evil happiness and made her way up the stairs of the palace in Mirshire. A knight greeted her at the top of the stairs. Another ran inside to tell his lord that the knightress had returned.

"Knightress you have returned to us without a scratch. Had I known you could get it done so quickly I would have asked earlier." Lord Ulesh stated. The throne room was filled with knights and other nobility. The nobility clapped at her achievement.

"I must ask you something." Andromeda stated. Ulesh gestured for her continue. "What possessed you to kill you wife?" The hall suddenly grew quite.

"I beg your pardon?" Ulesh stood angrily.

"You heard me. You wife, the one you killed. Kathleen is the spirit. She had never died in the swamp. You dumped her there. She told me herself. Spirits can communicate rather well if you are willing to listen.

"I would never. She was kidnapped." Andromeda's body glowed as the power of the spirit emerged. A ghostly form appeared above Andromeda's glowing body.

"_I am right here love. Let the people find out how you choked me to death, bumped my body in our swamp and then got this knightress to kill me. I am lucky she was willing to listen." _The spirits voice was merged with Andromeda's giving it a strange sound. _"My people. The man upon the throne has lied to you. Should you not want him on the throne?"_

"Mother…is that true. Had father truly?"

"_My son. You have grown so much. Yes Lagmon. I must go. This one's body is strong and is refusing to be used like this. Tell the knightress that I'm sorry about this."_ With that the former queen of Mirshare disappeared leaving only an angered, panting Andromeda on her knees.

"My mother says she is sorry for using your body for that." Lagmon said as he helped Andromeda back to her feat. Andromeda swatted his hands off of her. "Father." The prince turned back to the king. "How could you. Knights. Arrest. My fellow nobles, please make your way home." Lagmon turned towards Andromeda as the knights dragged his father, kicking and screaming, out of the throne room. The nobles fallowed shortly after.

"Knightress you have my and the city of Mirshare thanks. Is there anything I could do for you, as a boon."

"A bath." Andromeda said. The prince laughed.

"That I could do."

"Yeah. Great. God this armor chafes with all the sogginess of the swamp." Andromeda removed her helmet and shook out her soggy hair. Prince Lagom starred in utter shock as the queen of Mayberry stood before him in armor all wet with swamp water. "The bath?" He beckoned somebody to his right. A small servant curtsied to them both and awaited her instructions.

"Draw Lady Andromeda a bath in one of our guest quarters. Come get her when you are done." The servant curtsied again and left in a hurry to do her masters bidding. "Lady Andromeda, you could have told me you were the knightress."

"That would go over well. I had many people think I was a man and are shocked I am a lady? I see your people have lots of trade here. Think we could get some of the trade to flow my way?"

"With the swamp clear, I'm sure people would make the journey to Mayberry. My lady may I ask who the man was with you yesterday?"

"Erebus is his name. I had found him. Quite the interesting man. He redecorated the palace."

"So he's your decorator?"

"I guess…though he does do other things. Why do you ask?"

"He wasn't really dressed for someone in his position."

"I guess. He seems rather comfortable." The servant from before shuffled in. Elves were totally more quite and they didn't make all this noise walking about or doing things.

"The bath is ready My Lord. My Lady, if you would please." Andromeda was shocked at the bathroom as she walked in. There was white marble everywhere and the bathtub could fit four people comfortably. Bubbles slowly popped one top of the water. "Do you need any help?" The servant asked as she looked at the armor. With a shake of her head Andromeda pulled two straps and the armor came tumbling off. Slowly She pulled her arm armor off while the servant unbuckled her legs.

The water was comfortable as Andromeda sank down into it. A layer of dirt rose from her small frame as she wadded in the pool like bath tub. The swamp had made her really filthy even if Andromeda didn't fight. Sighing Andromeda laid her head back against the rim.

'If only a man had joined you.' Gnarls voice made Andromeda sit up quickly.

'Gnarl… I'll kick you again if you're watching' a hushed laugh was heard…actually it sounded far off. It sounded like Erebus, he must have been in the throne room of the tower. Where else would the scrying pool be located. 'At least Erebus has a sense of decency by not looking.'

'I would love to see her kick you…she said again. Lady Andromeda had kicked you before!" Erebus sounded closer this time.

'You had better not be looking.' Andromeda swiped a cloth that sat at the edge of the bathtub and proceeded to scrub herself down. A servant slowly walked over to a chair that was placed inside the bathroom. In her hands she held a red gown that she gently placed on the chair.

"My lord request that you were this to lunch. He was sure you wouldn't want to sit in your armor." Andromeda stood from the now rather brown water. The servant that had just put down the gown grabbed a white towel and patted down Andromeda's wet body. Another servant started drying her hair.

"The guest quarters are yours to use for the day if you wish." The servants eased the dress over Andromeda's toned thighs and flat stomach before zippering it up. This dress was like the last one she wore, puffy skirt, long sleeves. The only thing that changed was the color. Hers was more dark red this more of a red-red.

"Is there anything else?" The servants backed off from Andromeda when she was fully dressed.

"Where's the dining hall?" With that Andromeda was shown to the dining hall. The nobles that were in the throne room had returned from who knows where, all sat around a rather large table. There was only one seat available, that one was next to the new king of Mirshare.

"Ah, the honored guest of the hour. Lady's and Gentlemen of Mirshaire. I present you the knightress as well as queen of Mayberry, Lady Andromeda." Andromeda just stared at the nobles as the nobles stared at her. "Please, join us. I'm sure your hungry after your trek in the swamp."

Andromeda sat down slowly. The dresses actually hindering her movements than actually making her look elegant. Not that she cared much for elegance, especially when one would chop heads off.

"So tell me Lady Andromeda, how did you acquire Mayberry, when my nephew is the Lord?"

"She obviously married him Nick." The woman next to Nick chided. She was obviously his wife.

"I had not." Andromeda stated. The hall grew silent. "I simply came in and took over. You know your…nephew didn't put up much a fight. And the knights seem to like me more. By the way your nephew fell down some stairs. Not the most coordinated lad. He hit his head and can't seem to remember much. Gnarl…my… well Gnarl, he's been trying to get his memory back." Andromeda thank the evil gods how stupid these people were. They ate up her story and actually believed that she was worried for Harith… 'I think that's his name.'

"I heard there was some fighting."

"Well most people don't take kindly when someone comes through their land here apparently. Just protecting myself."

'Evil god, if you there I could kiss you right now.'

'I'm sure Erebus wouldn't mind You Awfulness.' Gnarl interjected.

'Gnarl!' A startled yelp was heard from Erebus. 'Don't say such things.' Gnarls laughter could be heard. Andromeda sighed. The meal was some bird that Andromeda couldn't pronounce even if it was written down. With the side of vegetables and mashed potatoes.

"Lord Lagom. I must head home now. I thank you for the meeting, but my people shouldn't be without their queen for too long. 'They'll start thinking.' Andromeda stood curtsied slightly and made her way back into the guest room that she was given. Her armor was laid out on a manikin all polished as if it was just made.

Andromeda made her way out of the palace and back into the city of Mirshire. She found the portal she used before and disappeared back into the tower.

"Welcome back." Both Gnarl and Erebus said in unison and then glared at one another. It seemed that Erebus and Gnarl bonded somehow. 'Men.' Andromeda sighed.

"Andromeda. You are home. Yay!" Harith exclaimed and ran over and hugged Andromeda. Andromeda just stood there, quite not sure what to do with the brainless idiot. Gnarl pulled Harith off and said something about giving Erebus a turn.

"You are not wounded?"

"No. Even if I was the Tower Heart would heal me. But I did get more power today, so I'm pretty good." Erebus nodded. An awkward silence fell between the two. "Now I believe you said you would show me this maze…" Erebus clapped his hands together in excitement once before nodding. "Let me change and we'll head out."

The maze wasn't so bad at all. Though at first Andromeda panicked slightly when she found out that this maze seemed never ending. Erebus said he knew his way around the maze since he was a child and that he wouldn't get them lost.

"What can you do now? You know with your powers?" Erebus asked.

"I don't know really." Andromeda sighed. " I never got to try them out."

"It probably would be really cool! Maybe you could shoot lighting…" Erebus was all excited. "Oh! We're in the middle of the maze." The middle of the maize had a large fountain.

"Lighting…that would actually be awesome. We should go to Spree, it has great target practice places."

"Spree…as in the farming town?"

"No the Spree that in the middle of the mountain top!"

"That would be Spret…they do mining…not farm work."

'Mining means gold…gold mean new stuff…lets plunder that land next!' Gnarl wheezed in excitement.

"I was being sarcastic…but its good to know about the mining town." Erebus shook his head.

"Well can head to Spree…I haven't been there in many years. Is Archy still the mayor?"

"That large blob….yes. He called me young miss." Andromeda glared at a bush, she wondered if she glared long enough the bush would catch on fire. Erebus snorted. Whipping her head around Andromeda glared at Erebus next, maybe he'll catch on fire faster. "It is not funny!"

It only made Erebus snort once more before a full blown out laughed. Andromeda just stood there seething. It was strange, Andromeda didn't know why, but she could bring herself to actually hit Erebus. It's like some strange force prevented her from doing so.

"Young miss… Oh! He hasn't changed!" Erebus seemed to be getting a kick out of it. He sat at the fountains edge, still chuckling. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you…I swear." Erebus looked up to Andromeda's seething face and smiled. Her purse lips and the narrowed eyes soon disappeared and she sighed.

"You're lucky I can't seem to bring to hit you."

"Ah…My charm is working." Erebus chuckled.

"In your head Erebus, it's all in your head." Andromeda huffed and turned around with her arms crossed over her chest. Erebus chuckled some more at his Lady's unknown discomfort and stood up.

"Of course My Lady, it's all in my head." He gave a quick peck to Andromeda's right cheek before dashing off. Erebus new better than to be anywhere near his soon to be very angry lady.

Andromeda stood there for the rest of the day all read and unsure what to do. Perhaps it was time to talk to Gnarl.

* * *

Review!


End file.
